


Loki Learns The Hard Way

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki lives!, Paddling, Teen Loki, mild violence, non parental disciplinary spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Our young Prince is back in Midgard. His visit with this second family is fraught with peril and filled with love. One sweet family, a handful of hoodlums and one little bottom spanked repeatedly!





	Loki Learns The Hard Way

For this to make sense you should read 'Loki The Brave,' and 'Love Is A One Eyed Teddy Bear'

It had been nearly a year since Loki last paid a visit to his friends, Dave and Sammy Wilson. He had been as well behaved as he could be for a seventeen year old. Odin noticed this and praised the young prince. Loki used this opportunity to request that he be allowed to visit his friends. The All Father responded that he would be permitted to go there if he relinquished his powers and strength. Odin didn’t want the boy to use them in a mischievous way and he knew his son would be safe with the gentle farmer. Loki happily agreed.  
Dave Wilson stood in his door yard, trying to repair the seat on his zero turn mower. He had thought about replacing it now that money was no object. Loki had seen to that during his last stay. Just then a golden wave crashed to the ground only feet from him, depositing Heimdall! Dave grinned broadly and stepped forward, offering his hand. The big sentry shook his hand and nodded his greeting. “Greetings, Dave Wilson.” He boomed. “Our young prince Loki wishes to pay you a visit if it is acceptable.”  
“Of course! We’d love to have him.” The big farmer replied. Sammy came outside and walked up to Heimdall, smiling.  
“Hi Heimdall.” She said, reaching up to him. The big man reached down and lifted her up, smiling.  
‘Hello Little One.” He said softly. “Have you been a good girl?”  
“No!” She exclaimed, laughing adorably. Heimdall threw his head back and laughed in his deep baritone voice.  
“Very well!” he said, chuckling as he sat her down. “Odin All Father once again grants you permission to discipline the young prince while he is with you.” He said, sobering.  
“That’s fine. Send him down.” Dave said, waving as Heimdall disappeared in the wave once again.  
“Loki!” Sammy cried, bouncing up and down. A moment later the beam returned and Loki stood before them. He had changed into black, slim fit jeans, a green jumper and snow white trainers. Somehow, despite the clothing he always looked like a prince. Sammy collided with his legs, hugging him. He squatted and returned the hug, handing the child a colourful little box. She squealed and opened it, reaching into it it and withdrawing a new teddy bear. It was brown and had a long head of shiny black hair and an Asgardian Prince’s uniform! “Daddy! It’s a Loki bear! Oh thank you Loki!” She kissed his thin face.  
Dave stepped forward and hugged Loki, patting his back. “Great to see you son!” he said, grinning. The three walked into back door and into the kitchen. Loki sat down across from Dave while Sammy sat in Loki’s lap, playing with her bear. “We were just talking about how much we miss you, Loki.” Dave said warmly.  
“I missed you both too. Oh! I have something for you from my father.” He reached back and pulled the small paddle out of his pocket and handed it to Dave sheepishly. Sammy pouted when she saw it. Dave stood and walked into the his office, putting it in his desk drawer. When he returned Loki handed him a wad of cash.  
“Oh, no son! I couldn’t take that. I still have that money your dad gave me last time.”  
“It’s alright Dave. Money doesn’t mean anything on Asgard and I have plenty of it. Please take it.” Dave took it, reaching out and hugging Loki again.  
“I’ll put it in the safe for emergencies.” He said. Sammy stroked Loki’s face lovingly.  
“You get cuter every time I see you.” Sammy said dreamily. Loki laughed.  
“My goodness! How cute will I be by the time you grow up!” He said in a comical voice. He tickled her ribs and she giggled.  
“How about a pizza for dinner?” Dave said. Sammy whooped and bounced up and down. Loki nodded his approval. Even though food was not his first priority, he did like this Midgardian delicacy.  
Dave rang the pizza wagon and half an hour later they were sitting down to dinner. The young prince savoured his time with these two and he was just beginning to relax when a loud banging noise made all three jump in their seats! Loki leaped from his chair, moving toward the door when Dave stopped him. “No Loki. Just a minute. It might be nothing.” The big man walked over and opened the door, looking outside. Everything looked to be in order. He pushed the door shut. “It was probably Milly kicking a bucket over or something. He said. Loki was on high alert. The already lean and sinewy boy was drawn taut as piano wire. His deep set blue green eyes were wide and dark looking. “Relax son.” Dave said, gently pushing Loki into his seat. “Eat your dinner.” Loki obediently complied, trying his best not to be tense. His instincts were on high alert for some reason.  
He ate quietly, his ears tuned to the slightest sound.  
After dinner Loki helped Dave clean up and he walked the bin liner full of rubbish out the back door, opening the skip and dropping it in. The night air was cool and the smells of nature sweet. He stood in the barnyard, listening for what he did not know. He decided to have a stroll around the barn and try to find out what that noise had been. The tiny hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he felt the adrenaline begin to whip through him again.  
“Loki?” Dave called from the back door. “Whatcha doing son?”  
“I’m just having a look around.” The young prince answered.  
“Well come on in. It’s dark out there. We’ll have a look around tomorrow.”  
“Yes sir.” Loki said, obediently returning to the house and going inside. That night he slept well, but the slightest noise would have awakened him. 

* * * *

The next morning Dave and Loki had that look around. It had been the mailbox. Someone had been playing ‘mailbox baseball’ and his was the unlucky home run. Loki’s brows knit. “Why would someone do something this destructive?” He asked the big farmer.  
“It’s just kids.” Dave breathed in frustration.  
“In Asgard it would earn them a birching.” Loki said solemnly.  
“A birching?” Dave asked, frowning.  
“My father keeps a bunch of fresh birch switches handy. When a young person gets up to this kind of mischief he will bare their bottoms and whip them with birch switches. It’s very painful” Dave looked at Loki, shaking his head.  
“No wonder you’re so well behaved and polite.” Loki looked at the man in total seriousness.  
“I am polite and well behaved because my parents discipline me. I have only been birched once. I did not want to repeat it.” Dave exhaled sharply.  
“You have some strict parents Loki.” Dave said.  
“Yes. But I love them.” Loki replied, smiling.

* * * *

Loki went into town for Dave the next day to pick up an order at the hardware store. He enjoyed the chance to learn about the people of Midgard. He was also proud of the way Dave trusted him to take on adult chores. Loki saw this as a privilege. He had made friends of a handful of people in town over three visits and became the subject of interest by young girls all over town. Not only was he darkly handsome but so sweet and polite he drew praise from everyone he met. He was standing by a kiosk of power tools, waiting for the order when a small group of young people came in. Loki tried to appear nonchalant, looking over a selection of three in one power screwdrivers. He hadn’t an idea in the universe what they were for, but they looked a bit like a weapon.  
Loki became aware that a young girl was staring at him, smiling. She was pretty and Loki returned the smile, saying nothing. The youth she came in with took issue, turning her head his way. She angrily slapped his hand away and Loki looked away quickly. The man behind the counter handed the young prince his bagful of whatever Dave had ordered and exited the store quickly. He threw the bag into the bed of the truck and opened the door to climb in when the boy from the store appeared behind him, grabbing his arm, spinning him around.  
“I haven’t seen you around here. Who the hell are you?” The boy said.  
“I’m Loki of Asgard. I’ve come to pick up an order for my…uncle.”  
“Come on, Mike!” The girl said impatiently. Mike turned to the girl and hissed.  
“Shut up, Becca!” He answered angrily.  
“Don’t speak to her that way.” Loki interjected.  
“What did you say?” The boy said, staring at Loki menacingly.  
“She’s a lady. Do not speak to her that way.”  
“Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it, you skinny little punk!” Loki spent one second considering his options and lashed out, punching the boy to the ground. The girl cried out and jump backward, hands over her mouth.  
“I’m sorry miss. Are you alright?” Loki said, training his wide, aqua eyes on her. She smiled and nodded, instantly smitten by the handsome young prince. He flashed her a dazzling smile and got into his truck and left for home. 

* * * *

Dave was in the soybean field when Loki returned. Sammy was in the back field behind the house playing with baby chicks. Loki walked past her, brushing his long fingers across the top of her blonde head as he walked toward the field. He climbed the harvester and sat down next to Dave. The big farmer put an arm around the thin boy and smiled. “Did you get the order?”  
“Yes sir. It’s in the kitchen on the table.”  
“Good boy. Thank you Loki.”  
“You’re welcome. Dave?” Loki said timidly. Dave looked over at him, puzzled by his demeanor.  
“Yes?”  
“I’ve done something wrong and I have to tell you about it.” Dave reached over and turned the noisy harvester off.  
‘Whatever it is, you can tell me son.” Loki bowed his head.  
“I was in the hardware place and a girl smiled at me. I smiled back and the boy she was with followed me out to the truck. He spoke rudely to her and I asked him not to. He challenged me and I struck him.” Loki looked at Dave, his brows arched and his eyes huge and youthful. It melted Dave’s heart.  
“So you hit the boy first.”  
“Yes sir. First and only.” He said truthfully. “Are you going to punish me?”  
“Let me think about that.” Dave said, looking askance at the nervous boy. Loki looked down at his hands, waiting for the verdict.  
Suddenly Dave reached over and pulled the light teen over his lap. Loki’s breath caught and he tensed, waiting for a real hiding! Dave placed a hand on his lower back and administered ten smacks to Loki’s jean clad little bottom. They weren’t very hard, just enough to sting slightly. Loki didn’t move or make a sound during this gentle discipline. “Have you learned your lesson young man?” He asked, smiling while Loki couldn’t see him.  
“Yes sir.” He replied Meekly. Dave gave him two pats on his bottom and Loki pulled himself up. To the big farmer’s surprise he encircled his neck and hugged him wordlessly.  
“Good boy.” Dave said, patting his back gently. “Now scoot back to the house and help Sammy set the table for dinner.”  
“Yes sir.” Loki said, grinning. He climbed down and sprinted through the wet vegetation toward the house, stopping only to pick Sammy up and place her on his shoulders as he walked toward the house. He was beginning to be part of this family. Dave felt a great deal of affection for the sweet young prince. 

* * * * 

Dave packed the two kids into the truck and went into town to shop for groceries. Loki pushed the shopping trolley and Sammy rode on the back, her feet on the basket and her hands on the bar, under Loki. The sights and smells were fascinating to the boy. When they neared the bakery he sniffed the air, closing his eyes as the heavenly smell of baked goods assailed his nose. Dave made a stop and ordered two loaves of bread and a cake. The portly woman behind the glass counter smiled at Loki. “Well you’re just adorable honey.” She said to the boy. He blushed and looked down, smiling. Sammy told the woman she says that all the time. The woman reached out and passed he and Sammy each a cookie. Loki thanked her politely and Sammy followed suit.  
“Where did you get this cutie pie Dave?”  
“He’s my nephew.” The farmer answered, winking at Loki.  
‘Well he’s a little piece of heaven right here on Earth.” She said, smiling at the blushing boy.  
“Thank you ma’am.” He said shyly. He wondered how the woman would react if she knew that he was in fact from a kind of Heaven! The woman came around the counter and pulled Loki down so she could reach his face and kissed his cheek. He spontaneously hugged her sweetly.  
“You come back and see me any time, sweetheart.” She said, giving Loki a pat on his bottom.  
“I will.” He said, pushing the trolley away.  
“Heart throb.” Dave said, poking Loki in the ribs, making him laugh. He and Sammy went to the truck with the bags as Loki went back for the forgotten receipt. When he walked out the door a fist struck his eye, blacking it instantly. Loki’s knees buckled as the big teenager pummeled him. He had taken the young prince by surprise and was delivering a savage beating to him. Loki realized it was the boy from the hardware store! Sammy screamed and Dave ran up, pulling the boy off of Loki, who fell to the ground, insensible.  
“That’s enough!” Dave growled, shaking the boy hard. “What the devil did you do that for?” The minute he said it Dave knew with total certainty that this was the boy Loki struck the day before. The big teen glared at Dave and walked away. Loki was coming to while Sammy was trying to help him up. She was hysterical as she watched her beloved Loki reach up with a trembling hand to touch his bleeding face. He had a darkening black eye and his lip was split. Blood was pouring from it and Dave took his handkerchief out and applied pressure to his bleeding wound.  
Loki tried to rise but he was unsteady on his feet. He looked like a newborn colt. He staggered on his long legs and put a hand on the tailgate to steady himself. Dave realized with pity that Loki was struggling not to cry in front of Sammy. She was an emotional wreck, trying to comfort the boy. “Sammy, open the passenger door.” Dave said, reaching down and picking the lanky boy up and carrying him to the truck. He slid him onto the seat and lifted Sammy up. She climbed behind the young prince and sat in the king cab, stroking his hair. Loki was silent the entire way home. He knew that if he tried to speak he would burst into tears and he didn’t want to cry in front of Sammy. Dave knew this and reached over, patting the boy’s leg supportively.  
At the house, Dave walked around the truck and opened the door to let Loki out. “Can you make it inside?” he asked. Loki nodded and climbed out of the truck and walked on wobbly legs into the house. He went straight to the bathroom off of his bedroom and sat on the toilet lid, crying. His face hurt and he didn’t understand why that boy beat him so. Most of all, he was crushed by the fact that he was so easily defeated by an ignorant farm boy from Earth. All his training in hand combat and one angry teen had beaten him soundly and in front of his friends! His head was throbbing and he just wanted to crawl into bed and never come out.  
Dave called him out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. He had splashed water on his face and dabbed it dry to disguise his crying but Sammy saw right through it. She climbed into his lap as he sat at the kitchen table. Dave went to fetch the first aid kit and Sammy stroked the side of Loki’s face uninjured in the beating. “Loki, it’s going to be alright. We love you and my daddy can keep you safe.” She kissed the boy’s rapidly swelling cheekbone and managed to get a smile out of him.  
Dave returned with the kit and made Sammy jump down. He removed a small bottle from the kit and some cotton wool. “Now son, I have to put some of this iodine on your cuts. It’s gonna sting, okay? But it’s for your own good.”  
“Yes sir.” Loki said softly. Dave stopped and smiled down at him. Loki’s poor little face was badly battered, his lower lip swelling into a pout, his right eye encircled with black bruising. He looked very pitiful and very young. The big man uncapped the bottle and began to apply the stuff to a cut on Loki’s brow. The boy hissed and flinched but kept still. No matter how careful he was, Dave’s ministrations were going to cause him pain. Suddenly he wanted to beat that boy who did this to Loki right into the ground! He touched a particularly sore spot and Loki’s eye blinked and he said “Ouch!”  
“Sorry.” Dave said, carrying on. Sammy went to the freezer and extracted the medicinal bag of peas and handed it to Loki. He put it against his eye and hissed again.  
“This is worse than a spanking.” Loki suddenly said, making Dave chuckle.  
“Poor little fella.” He said, patting Loki gently. He pulled a bottle of aspirin out of the kit and shook two out in his hand.  
“Take these son.” He said, handing Loki a half glass of water. Loki, who had never taken a pill in his life, popped the two tablets in his mouth and began to chew them. He pulled a face and Dave made him sip the water to wash it down. “You were supposed to swallow them whole. Sorry son.” He said as Loki smacked his mouth, sticking his tongue out comically. Sammy giggled.  
Fifteen minutes later, the aspirin kicked in and the pain was reduced enough that Loki was able to eat dinner. At least he still had all his teeth he mused as he munched his salad. After dinner Dave suggested he turn in and Loki agreed. Sammy came into his room and kissed his undamaged cheek and wished him goodnight. He crawled under the covers and fell asleep quickly. Dave peeked into the room an hour later and the young prince was sleeping. His poor, battered face was peaceful. The big farmer smiled and left him to rest. 

* * * *

Three days passed while Loki recovered at the farm house. Dave asked him to stay on the property at least until he healed up a bit. Loki saw the sense of this and spent his time helping Dave around the farm and playing with Sammy. All the while a white hot ember burned in the boy’s craw. He wanted to find that boy who beat him and rearrange his facial anatomy! Even though Loki knew it was certain to get him in trouble he fully intended to get his revenge. He was certain the opportunity would present itself soon. 

* * * *

On the fourth day Dave decided to trust Loki with a quick trip to town to fetch the chicken feed. He cautioned the boy to steer clear of trouble and sent him on his way. Loki walked into the shop and was immediately greeted by Bill. “Well look who it is! Hello young man!” Bill exclaimed, walking up to Loki and shaking his hand.  
“Hello sir.” He replied, smiling.  
“What happened to your face son?” he asked, concerned.  
“I was attacked four days ago by a boy from town.” Loki replied.  
“Well that’s a real shame. I’ll bet you’re here to pick up your uncle’s chicken feed, right?”  
“Yes please.” Loki replied. The man patted his back warmly, having never seen a boy Loki’s age so polite and friendly. He paid the man and waited for the feed to be loaded into the truck bed. As the stood by the truck bed, thanking the workers the young girl from the hardware store strolled up to him.  
“Loki?” She said, her voice soft. He turned to face her.  
“Hello Becca.” He replied, remembering her name. She smiled at this briefly then frowned as she saw the bruising and cuts on the young prince’s face.  
“I just wanted to apologize for what happened. I blame myself.” She said, reaching up to brush a lock of hair from his eyes.  
“You have nothing to apologize for.” Loki replied generously. “Had your boyfriend not caught me unaware I would have given him a fight.” He said shyly, looking at the ground.  
“We’ve split up. I don’t date mean boys like that. His daddy should wear him out!” She said, smiling at Loki’s face, so handsome despite the injuries.  
“He really didn’t have to beat me so. I had already been punished for striking him as I did.” Loki looked at her with clear, innocent eyes.  
“Oh no! I hope it wasn’t too bad.” She said sympathetically.  
“No. My uncle spanked me for throwing the first punch.” He stared at the ground, slightly embarrassed.  
“Oh you poor thing!” She exclaimed, stroking his long cheek gently.  
“He was quite merciful. It barely hurt and I am fully recovered.” He reported. The girl chuckled, staring into his beautiful, wide eyes. Loki gave her a puzzled look.  
“I’m sorry.” She said. “You’re just so cute!”  
Loki smiled sweetly. He began to feel a kind of warm affection for this girl. He was just getting ready to take his leave when Mike hove into view behind Becca. Loki’s whole body tensed.  
‘What’s wrong?” the girl asked, frowning. Suddenly, Mike snaked his hand out the grabbed the girl by the arm, jerking her around to face him.  
“So this is what you left me for?” he growled and slapped the girl hard. She screamed and pulled away.  
Instantly, Loki sprang into action. He backhanded the other boy, knocking him back a few steps. When he saw him recover the young prince gracefully delivered a spinning kick, throwing the other boy onto his back. Still not satisfied, he walked over and grabbed Mike by the front of his shirt and punched him repeatedly, gritting his teeth as he assaulted him. He left the boy in a crumpled heap on the ground. “Never touch her again!” he growled down at the boy savagely.  
Becca stood by watching as Loki disassembled her ex boyfriend. It was a savage attack but well deserved in her opinion. Loki spun around and went to her, inspecting the red hand print on her cheek.  
“I’m sorry Becca.” He said, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.  
“What the Hell happened?” Bill asked, taking it all in.  
“I…I’m sorry for fighting in front of your store sir. I submit myself for punishment.” He bowed his head and stood still.  
“He was taking up for me!” Becca cried.  
Bill walked up to Loki and lifted his chin. “I’m not gonna punish you son. Looks to me like the other guy deserved it.” He patted Loki’s back and went back into the store, no doubt to call Dave. Becca hugged Loki sweetly, planting a kiss on his mouth!” She pulled away, leaving Loki with an adorably surprised look on his face. 

* * * *

The truck pulled into the driveway and Loki climbed out, looking dejected. All the way home he tried to mentally prepare himself for the epic punishment that surely awaited him. He would not compound it by trying to lie his way out of it. Dave came out of the house and inspected the order. He came to Loki, a smile on his face. He grasped Loki’s right hand and raised it, carefully inspecting the cuts there. They were in a perfect row and shaped like tooth marks. Loki gulped, knowing that he was caught out.  
“I…he…” Loki’s explanation was cut short by Dave who raised a finger to his lips, shushing the teen. He looked at the ground, expecting doom to fall. Instead, Dave gathered him into his arms and hugged him warmly for several minutes. He walked the teen into the house and Loki went straight into Dave’s den and retrieved the paddle, handing it to him solemnly. Sammy walked in and spied the paddle in her father’s hand. She ran to Loki, hugging his legs protectively.  
“Daddy please don’t spank him!” She cried, her lips pouting adorably. Loki rubbed her back affectionately and smiled down at her.  
“It’s alright Sammy.” He said sweetly. Dave put the paddle down on the table and walked up to Loki.  
“Sammy, go outside and play.” Dave ordered. Sammy stuck her lip out further and walked out the door, giving her father a sad look. Loki braced himself for certain doom. Dave pulled a kitchen chair out and lay the lanky teen over his knee. He picked the paddle up and administered twenty brisk, stingy swats to his small bottom. Loki squirmed a bit and said ‘ouch!’ a few times but stayed still for the most part. He did not cry this time, but hissed when Dave spanked his delicate sit spots. When it was over he patted Loki’s back and stood the boy up, pulling him into a hug. “Good boy.” He said, his voice wobbly. He walked into the den and put the paddle back into the drawer.  
“I’m sorry.” Loki said, rubbing his bottom with both hands. Dave opened the back door and called Sammy back in. She immediately ran to him and hugged him tight. She reached one of her tiny hands up and patted Loki’s stinging behind gently. The boy laughed and picked her up, pulling her shirt up and blowing a raspberry on her tummy. She giggled, wriggling.  
“The only reason I spanked you at all was that you beat that kid so hard he’ll need dental surgery to recover.” Loki smiled inwardly at this. The sound of gravel crunching under tires heralded the arrival of a sheriff’s car. Loki recognized this as a human authority figure and cringed.  
Dave and Loki walked outside to meet the officer. He was an older man and portly. “Hello Dick.” Dave said, offering his hand.  
“Hello Dave. I guess you know why I’m here.” He said, looking toward Loki. “Did you get into a fight in town son?” he asked the teen.  
“Yes sir.” Loki replied meekly, looking like he might burst into tears.  
“Is he in trouble Dick? Because I’m pretty sure the other boy started it.” Dave interjected. Loki stepped up to the uniformed man.  
“Are you going to spank me too?” Loki asked, his eyes wide and child like.”  
“Well heaven’s no son!” The man replied. “Aw Bless your heart! Bill at the Feed and Grain explained everything to me. I just wanted to come by and make sure the boy was alright.” He smiled warmly and patted Loki’s long face gently.  
“Thank you sir, I am well.” Loki said sweetly.  
“Well, I hear from everyone what a nice boy you are. Matter of fact, my daughter thinks you’re just the cutest thing coming and going.” The cop said, giving Loki’s cheek a gentle pinch.  
“Becca?” Loki asked, smiling.  
“That’s right. She’s pretty smitten with you young fella. Is he your nephew, Dave?”  
“Yeah. My sister’s boy.” Dave answered, crossing his fingers behind his back.  
“You didn’t spank the boy did you Dave?” Dick asked.  
“Yeah. Just a little bit.” Dave answered, smiling. Loki stared at the ground, blushing.  
“Well he didn’t deserve it.” He looked at Loki and smiled. “I want to thank you, Loki.” The cop said earnestly. “I was so glad when she broke up with that hoodlum Mike Phillps. I really appreciate you taking up for my little girl. You’re a good boy.” He said, patting Loki’s back. The boy smiled at the man’s praise.  
“I couldn’t stand by and let him hit her like that.” The young prince said. “Boys should protect girls.” The cop looked at Dave incredulously.  
“Well, you’re welcome to see Becca whenever you like. Such a good boy.” Dick said, smiling. “Okay Dave. That’s all I’ve got.” The two men shook hands and the friendly cop gave Loki a gentle pat on the bottom. “Keep being a good boy.” He called after him.  
“Well what about that!” Dave said, shaking his head. “Why didn’t you tell me you were protecting a girl, Loki?” Dave asked.  
“I was afraid give excuses. My father has taught me to take the consequences of my actions without excuse.”  
“Well as they go, that was a pretty good one.” Dave answered. “I wouldn’t have paddled your little butt if I knew the truth.”  
Loki smiled at him warmly. “That’s alright Dave. I probably had it coming anyway.”  
Loki went into his room and changed clothes and checked the state of his bottom in the full length mirror. It was dark pink but undamaged. Dave made some sandwiches for lunch and Loki went to the barnyard to do chores. He had been heading for the barn when he stopped in his tracks. A figure stood at the end of the driveway. He strained to see who it was, finally realizing that it was Becca. A smile spread over his face and he walked to meet her.  
“Hello Becca.”  
“Hello Loki.” Becca smiled shyly at the handsome young prince. She scanned the tall, lean figure before her. Loki had chosen today to wear a pair of bib overalls and a flannel shirt. She laughed musically and Loki smiled.  
“What?” The boy asked, grinning.  
“You just look so cute in those bibs overalls.” She said.  
“Do you like them? My uncle got them for me. He says I look like a real farmer in them.” She chuckled again.  
“Well you really do. What do you do when you’re not a farmer?” She asked.  
“I…I’m a prince.” Loki said, looking down shyly.  
“A prince?” She exclaimed.  
“Yes. I am Prince of Asgard, second in line to the throne and  
Protector of the Nine Realms.” Becca looked at him incredulously. She wasn’t sure if he was telling the truth or delusional.  
“What are you doing here?” The girl asked, hoping the answer wasn’t to take over the Planet. This boy was awfully cute. Disney Prince cute as a matter of fact. Even his accent was sexy.  
“I’m just visiting my uncle.” He said and blinked slowly.  
“Oh.” She replied. “Staying long?”  
“Not really. Soon my father will call me back to do my duties as Prince.” Loki answered matter of factly.  
“What if you say you want to stay longer?” Becca queried.  
“My father is the King of Asgard. I must obey him in all things, not just as my father but as my King.” He said.  
“Oh.” She said, frowning. “Is he really strict?”  
“Yes, but he is fair and just.” Loki replied.  
Dave had seen Loki speaking to someone in the driveway and decided to head off potential trouble. He walked up to the kids as they were talking. “Well, hello Becca!” he said cordially. “I haven’t seen you in a long time. What brings you out here honey?” He knew full well the answer to that question but wanted to hear her reply.  
“I just came out to thank Loki again for taking up for me.” She said sweetly.  
“I see. Well do you want to come in and visit?” Dave offered.  
“I can’t stay.” She replied. I just… Mr Wilson?”  
“Yes Becca?”  
“Loki tells me he’s a prince.”  
“That’s right.” Dave replied. The girl’s face changed colours three times in ten seconds.  
“Oh my goodness!” She breathed. She looked over at Loki, amazed. “What should I call you?” She asked, clenching her hands at her chest.  
“Loki.” The boy replied, laughing. “I’m too young for all that formality.” He stated, his eyes wide and adorable. The girl felt a hot rush of adrenaline course through her body. “Yes you are’ thought Dave. He smiled at the boy.  
“Am I allowed to touch you?” She said nervously.  
“Yes.” Loki said, his voice high and soft. Dave made a strategic retreat as she drew near Loki. She placed her hands on either side of his thin face and kissed his lips tenderly. Loki’s eyes closed and he returned the kiss. When they pulled apart Loki’s eyes were so big and his expression so adorable Becca laughed.  
“You’re the cutest boy I’ve ever seen.” She breathed.  
“You’re very pretty.” Loki replied. Dave watched from the window as the two young people shared another sweet kiss. The girl turned and walked away.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow.” She said, leaving Loki standing in the same spot, looking shell shocked. Dave laughed heartily as the boy stood there for five full minutes before walking back into the barnyard dreamily. He opened the back door and walked up to the stricken teenager.  
“Loki?” The boy stared straight out, into empty space. “Loki!” The boy flinched and looked at him, his eyebrows arched and the most innocent expression Dave had ever seen.  
“Yes sir!” Loki exclaimed, his voice breaking comically. Dave nearly doubled over with laughter.  
“Whatcha doing son?” he asked.  
“ I…erm…uhm…chores!” Loki replied, turning to head into the barn. Dave snagged the back of his bibs and pulled him back.  
“I think that can wait a while. Why don’t you go in and get washed up for dinner. He turned Loki toward the door and planted a gentle swat to his seat to get him moving. The boy scooted into the house, leaving Dave smiling at him as he went. 

* * * * 

The next morning Loki awoke before dawn and finished his chores quickly. Dave made pancakes which were usually Loki’s favourite but he had very little appetite. Dave, recognizing a severe case of puppy love made the boy eat half a pancake and drink his milk before letting him up from the table.  
“Dave? May I go into town to see Becca?” the boy asked, giving Dave a sweet smile. Dave leaned back in his chair and looked at the teen, his expression kind.  
“You know son, it may not be a good idea to start something with her. I mean you’ll be going home at some point. It’ll just break both your hearts.” Sammy looked up from her plate, frowning.  
“Start something with who?” The girl asked, frowning.  
“A girl.” Dave answered. Sammy gave Loki a dangerous look. The boy smiled at her sweetly.  
“Don’t worry, Sammy. You’re still my girl, ok?” She relaxed and smiled up at Loki lovingly. Dave laughed at the jealous display.  
Loki looked down at his half eaten breakfast, his face sobering.  
“You’re right. Maybe I shouldn’t start seeing her.”  
“Don’t you have a girl on Asgard Loki?” Dave asked. Sammy looked up at the boy expectantly.  
“I did have.” Loki’s face grew sad. “Her name was Zarabeth and I loved her very much.”  
“What happened to her?”  
“When I was banished from Asgard last year she and her family thought I was gone forever. They moved her to another World. They no longer live on Asgard.” Loki’s expression and demeanor were so sad Sammy reached up and stroked his pale face lovingly. He turned to her and smiled sweetly.  
“Well, You’re very young Loki. You have your whole life ahead of you. Don’t be in such a hurry to grow up son. It’s not all it’s chalked up to be.”  
Loki listened to the man, considering his words carefully. “I guess you’re right Dave.” He said sadly. Dave reached across the table and patted his face.  
“I know I am.” Dave replied. He thought to himself that Loki must not realize that if he’s so young he’s still being corrected with a spanking he’s too young for serious relationships. Loki sat across from him, cutting up Sammy’s pancake for her and making her laugh with funny faces, despite his sadness. Some times Dave just wanted to hug him until the sadness went away.  
“I have an idea.” Dave said. Why don’t we go into town and see a movie.” Sammy bounced in her chair with delight. Loki smiled, not having any idea what Dave was talking about but tickled by Sammy’s reaction. The theater was nearly empty when they arrived. Dave bought popcorn and soda and chose seats in the middle of the room. Sammy insisted upon sitting on Loki’s lap and he happily accommodated her. Only a handful of people turned up to watch the show, giving Loki a pleasant first time experience.  
After the show, Dave treated Loki and Sammy to an ice cream cone. The kids waited by the truck while Dave went into the hardware store and picked up a few things. As they stood waiting, Loki spied the ever angry Mike coming down the street with two of his friends. Loki tensed and held Sammy against the truck as they walked by, sparing the other boy a menacing look. Mike, sporting several facial injuries from their last encounter, simply glared at Loki and passed by without comment.  
“Loki, was that the boy you got in a fight with?” Sammy asked perceptively.  
“Yes, but I don’t think I’ll have to fight him again.” Loki assured the girl.  
“That’s good. You don’t need any more spankings.” She said, mock dramatically. Loki laughed and tickled her ribs.  
“Dave, how old is your nephew?” Ed from the hardware store asked. Dave laid a few items on the counter.  
“He’s seventeen.”  
“Well, he sure is a good boy. Where did he learn to fight like that?” The man asked.  
“He’s been studying martial arts since he was eight.” Dave replied as the man rang his order up.  
“Well then I guess he could have beat that Phillips boy a lot worse.”  
“Yes, but he’s a sweet kid. He hates to fight.”  
“Yeah, but your little girl couldn’t be in safer hands.” He observed. Dave thought about this for a moment. He smiled and walked out to the truck where Sammy watched Loki juggle three apples he’d pulled from the grocery bag.  
“Okay you two. Let’s head for home.”  
They were half a mile from the farm when they saw smoke pouring from the windows of Becca’s house!  
“Dave! Stop, please!” Loki cried, jumping out of the truck before it came to a stop and running to the girl and her father. She was crying into her father’s chest and he wore a look that could best be described as enraged. The portly man’s face was bright red and he was obviously holding himself back.  
“What happened?” Loki asked as he reached the pair.  
“Someone took it into their head to try and burn my house down.” Dick said.  
“Mike.” Loki said, his face contorting with anger.  
“Now hold on, son. We don’t know that for sure.”  
“Of course it was him! He was tried to hurt both of us since Becca split up with him. I am going to…”  
“Not do a damned thing.” Dave said, cutting Loki off. Loki immediately clammed up, looking down as Dave gave him an ‘or else’ look. “I’m so sorry Dick.” He said. “Why don’t you and your family come stay with us for a while.” Loki perked up at this.  
“Thanks Dave but we’re going to stay at my brother’s place up the road.” He turned to Loki, his face sobering. “Now young man. I appreciate your wanting to exact justice but I do not want you to go after that boy.”  
“Yes sir.” Loki replied meekly.  
“I mean it now. If I find out you did I’m gonna turn you over my knee and spank your little bottom, understand?”  
“Yes sir.” Dick smiled and hugged Loki briefly.  
“That’s a good boy. You take care of Dave and Sammy and let the police handle whoever did this.”  
“I will sir.”  
“Well, if there’s anything we can do just ask.” Dave said. He loaded Loki back into the truck and headed home. 

* * * *

Loki moped around for the next two days, weighing the cost of disobedience. He wanted to keep out of this but it seemed to him that Midgard was one of the Nine Realms and he, as Prince was duty bound to protect the people of this realm. He knew that disobedience could mean painful consequences, especially from the big policeman. The man made two of Loki and might deliver an epic spanking. The very thought of it made Loki’s stomach twist into knots and his bottom tingle. It would be worth a hiding from both he and Dave if he could dispense justice to that muscle bound jerk Mike. It was after all, just a spanking. It wasn’t like they were going to chop his head off. His bottom would be sore but that devil would learn once and for all to leave the girl and her father alone. If only he could be sure it was Mike who did it!  
The opportunity presented itself on the third day. Milly, Dave’s milk cow had colic and he and Loki went into town while Sammy spent the night with a little friend of hers. As Dave discussed the problem with the local veterinarian, Loki stayed by the truck, watching for his chance. It came in the form of one of the boys who were with Mike when he first saw him. Loki walked quickly across the street and began walking with the boy. He was a tall, thin lad with greasy hair and his face so savagely broken out Loki wondered why some doctor hadn’t attended it. The boy saw the young prince coming and tried to outpace him, but it was no use.  
“Stop!” Loki ordered.  
“No way man! I’m not bothering you.” The boy replied nervously.  
“You need not fear me. I mean you no harm, if you give me some information.” Loki said. The boy stopped and turned to him.  
“Okay, but don’t start whaling on me dude.” Loki smiled at him, shark like. “What do you want?”  
“I want to know one thing. Did Mike burn Becca’s house down?” Loki asked, pinning the other boy with his gaze. “I warn you though: If you lie to me I will find out.” He used a tactic his own father had used on him many times.  
“I didn’t have a thing to do with it!” The boy said.  
“How about Mike?” Loki asked.  
“Look!” The boy began. “I’m not a snitch. That is, not usually. But I don’t want to get in trouble.”  
“You won’t if you tell the truth.” Loki assured him.  
“Yeah, it was him.” The boy said. Loki nodded his head and put one hand on the other boy’s shoulder.  
“Thank you.” Loki said, smiling and walked back to the truck. Now he knew the truth. When Dave exited the store Loki was right where he had left him, looking innocent. Dave smiled and drove them back to the farm. Loki sat next to him, trying to decide how to ask his next question.  
“Dave?”  
“Yes Loki.”  
“How hard would you spank me if I became involved in the Sheriff’s investigation?” Dave thought about this for a moment.  
“Involved how?” He asked.  
“Well, in the worst case if I found out that Mike burned their house down and exacted revenge.” Dave pulled over and put the truck in park.  
“I would paddle your bottom so hard you wouldn’t be able to sit down for a week.” Dave replied, looking deadly serious. Loki gulped and faced the windscreen. “Have you done something Loki?”  
“Sort of.” The boy replied meekly.  
“Okay. Tell me.”  
“While you were in the store I spotted one of Mike’s friends and asked him if Mike did it. He told me that he did.”  
Dave’s expression darkened. “He told you that?”  
“Yes sir.” Loki said softly. Dave backed the truck up to the access road and took Loki to Dick’s brother’s house. Loki became panicked. “Please don’t let that Sheriff spank me!” he pleaded.  
“He’s not going to spank you son. We have to tell him what that kid said to you though. Okay?” Loki relaxed a bit at this.  
“Okay.” Loki replied, still worrying but not as badly.  
Dick’s brother’s wife answered the door. “Hi Dave! Come on in honey.” She led the pair into her front room. “Who’s this?” She asked, smiling.  
“He’s my nephew, Loki.”  
“What a cute name! Did it hurt honey?” She asked. Loki looked at her, puzzled.  
“Ma’am?”  
“When you fell from Heaven!” She laughed loudly, patting the boy’s face. Loki relaxed a bit and smiled shyly. Dick came into the parlour. Loki’s heart raced as the man towered over him.  
“Well, what brings you folks here? Hi Loki! How you doing boy?”  
“I…I’m f…fine sir.” Loki stuttered.  
“What’s wrong fella?” He asked, sensing Loki’s nervousness. Dave waited for Loki to tell the man what he knew.  
“I spoke to one of Mike’s friends and he told me that Mike burned your house down.” Loki blurted. There. He had said it. Now he waited for doom to fall.  
“Which one of his friends?” Dick asked, sounding very cop like.  
“The greasy looking one with a face full of blemishes.” Loki answered, looking up at the man timidly. “Am I in trouble?” he squeaked.  
“That depends. Is that all you did?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“You aren’t thinking about beating that boy up are you son?”  
“No sir!” Loki said nervously. His hands went back reflexively, as if to protect his bottom.  
“Now I told you to steer clear of those hoodlums, didn’t I?”  
“Yes sir.” Loki whispered. The big man grasped his arm and turned Loki around, applying a firm pat to his little bottom.  
“Now that was a warning spank.” The big man said, smiling. “I don’t want you going around those boys again, okay?”  
“Yes sir.” Loki said meekly.  
“Okay.” The man chuckled and hugged Loki warmly. “That’s a good boy.” Loki sighed with relief and Dave took him home. On the way he gave the boy a stern warning.  
“If I catch you around any of those kids I won’t just pat your bottom. I’ll give you a real spanking and so will Dick, understand?”  
“Yes sir.” Loki resolved to stay out of it. He had no desire to have his bottom blistered by both men!  
When they arrived, Loki jumped out of the car and began his chores. Dave went inside and did some paperwork and started dinner. He called Loki in to wash up and the two sat, eating silently across from one another. Halfway through the meal the horses began to neigh loudly and the chickens made a racket. Dave stood and walked into the barn yard just in time to see smoke wafting from his barn! Loki shot past him and ran into the barn. Mike was hiding behind one of the stalls and a hay bale was on fire! Dave grabbed a hay hook and dragged it outside before it could ignite anything else and Loki proceeded to drag Mike out and beat the daylights out of him! Dave had to pull the furious boy off of the hoodlum. Mike leapt to his feet and ran out and down the driveway, his face in bloody tatters.  
“Loki call the Sheriff! The number’s on the wall by the phone.”  
The boy ran inside and did as he was told. Presently, Dick showed up with another car and officer. Dave patiently told him what happened, including Loki’s attack on the other boy. Loki heard this and his shoulders slumped. He walked into Dave’s den and retrieved the paddle, sitting down at the kitchen table to await his punishment.  
When the two men walked in, Loki shot to his feet, his lower lip wobbling and handed the paddle to the big Sheriff. He stood in front of the man, waiting for doom to fall. The cop reached down and hugged Loki, patting his back. Loki burst into tears and cried into the man’s uniform shirt, his shoulders heaving with his sobs.  
“I’m sorry! I couldn’t help it. I saw him there and…and…he tried to…” he began to cry so hard he couldn’t talk. Dave sat down on a kitchen chair and pulled him down, sitting him in his lap. He hugged Loki tenderly, rubbing his back until the storm passed. The big cop patted Loki’s head and smiled at him.  
“Shhhhh!” Dave breathed, holding the young prince and rocking him. “It’s all over now.”  
“Did you think I would spank you, Loki?” Dick asked softly. Loki nodded, still unable to articulate. “Well, not for saving your uncle’s barn. You’re a hero son!” he said cheerfully. “Isn’t that right Dave?”  
“Yes.” Dave whispered, still rocking him. “It’s alright boy.” He said gently. Loki’s tears slowed and he sat up, his chest still hitching pitifully.  
“You’re not going to spank me?” he asked timidly.  
“No, poor little fella.” The cop said.  
“Okay.” Loki finally said. He stood up and knuckled his eyes and hugged the Sheriff. “Thank you.” He said sweetly.  
“Thanks to you, that punk is going to the juvenile detention facility.”  
“Really?” Loki replied, smiling. “Is Becca well?”  
“Yes, she’s fine. She asks about you all the time.” Dick said.  
“Please tell her that I hope she finds someone nice to be with.”  
“Why don’t you be with her?” Dick said.  
“Well sir, I live very far away and I don’t think I should start something I can’t stick with.” Loki said sadly.  
“Well, which ever girl gets you, she’ll be the lucky one.” Dick said gently. 

* * * *

Two days later Thor arrived on the BiFrost. Loki was playing Chutes and Ladders with Sammy in the kitchen. Loki opened the front door and leaped into Thor’s arms. Sammy laughed as Thor carried his little brother inside.  
“Hello there Thor!” Dave exclaimed, chuckling at Loki as he clung to his brother.”  
“Greetings! Father has sent me to fetch my brother. Has he been well behaved?”  
“Of course.” Dave said, patting Loki’s back. The boy squirmed and Thor sat him on his feet. Sammy ran to Loki and hugged him tightly.  
“I love you, Loki. Don’t stay away for a long time.” She said, kissing his face.  
“Yeah. You come back to see us son. You’re loved in this place.” Dave said, his voice unsteady.  
“We will see to it that Loki visits you often.” Thor said, smiling. Sammy walked up to the huge Viking and tugged his vest.  
She reached up for a hug from Thor. He picked the tiny girl up and received a sweet kiss on his scruffy, bearded face.  
“You can visit too.” She said, smiling sweetly.  
“I will. Until then, if you need anything, you have only to look skyward and Heimdall has been ordered to attend you.” He sat the girl down and turned to Loki. “Come brother.” They stepped into the barnyard and looked skyward. As the Bifrost engulfed them, Dave and Sammy waved, looking forward to the next time they would see their Loki.


End file.
